Fibrous water soluble unit dose articles are of increasing interest to consumers. The technology related to such articles continues to advance in terms of providing the desired active agents with the articles enabling the consumers to do the job that they wish to accomplish.
In the realm of consumer goods, delivering the right active agents is just not enough to satisfy consumers. The look and feel of the product is often important to consumers' perceptions.
Fibrous substrates have historically been used in consumer goods including dryer sheets, toilet goods, and wipes. Such products have tended to be floppy and drape around consumers' hands or fingers when the product is used. This can make the products difficult or unenjoyable for consumers to handle neatly. For such products that include active agents, it may be desirable to limit the contact between the consumer's hand and the active agents. Some fibrous substrates have a surface texture that some consumers find to be tactilely deficient. Further, when active agents are carried by fibrous substrates, the consumer may find it unpleasant to touch the active agent.
Fabricating multi-ply articles can be challenging since the individual plies of the articles need to be bonded to one another to form a coherent product. Bonding and cutting multi-ply articles can be difficult if caliper of an individual article varies across the surface of the article.
With these limitations in mind, there is a continuing unaddressed need for processes to make fibrous water soluble unit dose articles that have controlled caliper.